


One Sip, One Hit, and One Kiss

by CoffeeQuills



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuills/pseuds/CoffeeQuills
Summary: One sip, one hit, and one kiss - This Tiger and Bunny duo will talk about what it means to be weak, and see how it sometimes works out best that way. (Based on the song "Weak" by AJR) - slight sex and violence within.Happy Valentine's Day! - this is a two-chapter story, the first part (Barnaby's) posted on 2/14 Japanese Standard Time and the second part (Kotetsu's) posted on 2/14 Pacific Standard Time. Let's enjoy the fluff, love, hurt, and comfort!





	1. Bunny's 1 Sip, 1 Hit, and 1 Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - There will be some sexual references, but nothing explicit.  
> Skills - I'm working on balancing narration and dialogue; Wild Roars in the form of feedback are always welcome, doubly so if concerning this skill!

The menu was right in front of him, and he could feel eyes on him, daring him to make a decision. 

"I should say no thank you, but..." green eyes scanned the menu, narrowing midway down the laminated, and sticky, page. "Good ol' Sailor vodka please," he ordered, Nathan's whistle followed by a gruff chuckle out of Antonio. "Mixed only with tomato juice, no spices." 

The waiter nodded as if everyone ordered a Bloody Mary with no spice. 

"On the rocks sir?" 

"Please." Barnaby put the menu back up. 

"A far cry from your usual wines," commented Nathan, gently prying. "Disappointed over something?" 

"You know you've got nothin' to prove to us." 

Barnaby scowled at his two companions. It should have been four of them going out for drinks; Nathan had promised earlier that they'd help catch the attention of one, so-far cautious, Wild Tiger. Unfortunately, fate had other plans in mind, and instead of sitting at their table, drinking spirits and watching the lights flicker on a never-ending line of karaoke singers for the stage, his partner was still at work.

"I'm not trying to prove anything, and I'm not disappointed." The glares he delivered went to Antonio first, who was drinking from a craft beer set, then to Nathan, who was sipping a Pink Lady. "I just ne-want to get a little drunker than normal for tonight."

"Then should we take bets on how long's Kotetsu gonna make us wait this time? Five bucks says at least another hour, but less than two." 

Nathan toyed with the skewered cherry in their drink. On stage, the dying wails of someone butchering  _ Panic at the Disco _ turned into a deep, gravelly voice singing along to  _ Barbie Girl _ . 

"Where did these people ever get the idea that they should sing in public?" Barnaby groaned, toying with the idea of plugging his ears. 

"Our Wild one has achieved an amazing feat of destruction today, so I think he will be a bit longer yet," was Nathan's contribution, minus any comment about the singers. "Three public buildings and a park." 

"Judge Petrov certainly wasn't happy when he came back from lunch," laughed Antonio. "Guess seeing your desk teetering over a hole in the floor'll do that to you." 

Barnaby shut his eyes, the images springing to mind. Kotetsu, shielding the rest of them with his faltering strength while half the group tried to herd the civilians out and the other half tried to get a grip on the criminal, one very slippery woman with an oily NEXT power. That same oil had coated Kotetsu's, his hands, his feet, everywhere really... which allowed a car to slide into Work Help, another car to plow into an official storage-file unit, and finally, introduced a bus to the Administration of Justice building. And it was better not to mention the park.

"None of that was his fault," Barnaby snapped, a slight headache staring at the back of his neck. "If it'd been me covered in oil, the same situation would have happened."

"While I enjoy the delectable image, there's no need to bite out heads off Handsome." Nathan took a small sip. "We agree. For once, this wasn't because our Tiger was being clumsy, or unaware."

The waiter came by and put a red drink in front of Barnaby.

"Tomato and vodka on the rocks." 

"Thanks." Barnaby lifted his glass in a cheer. "To Heroes!" 

"To Heroes!" the other two said, holding up their drinks and clinking them together.

"'Cause honestly, things coulda been much worse." Antonio polished off his beer and glanced into the tumbler 

"Hoping more's hidden at the bottom?" teased Nathan, leaning back in the booth and licking their lips. Lights began flashing, warning them that the next song would be by the Spice Girls.

"It was a good one, honey with a twist of lemon. Liked it enough I shoulda left it for last." The tough-as-nails hero looked at what remained on the taster board. "Guess I'll try the watermelon and wheat ale." 

"Watermelon belongs in a mixer with other berries, and little chocolate drops shaped to look like seeds. Not a beer." 

Barnaby was about to agree with Nathan, but three different ring tones went off at the same time. Antonio trying out his watermelon and Nathan caught in mid lift allowed him to grab his phone first.

_ Not up to drinking - cu tomorrow! _

"Damn it." There was no heat in Barnaby's voice, just disappointment and blackness. He looked at the glass in his hands, then threw it back and gulped it down. It tasted like temptations of trouble on his tongue, every stupid idea he'd ever had distilled into a liquid, and experienced simultaneously.

"How the hell... that's like, eighty-five percent proof!"

The younger hero coughed, eyes reddening and dripping tears as he reached out with a trembling hand. A cup of water was quickly pushed into it. 

"Drink," ordered Nathan, their voice dropping low. The blond didn't even bother to nod, he simply downed half of the cup, panting for air when he stopped. "Well... that was stupid." 

"Felt like the right idea at the time," mumbled Barnaby. "Ugh, that tasted horrible." He dragged his sleeve across his mouth, trying to get the taste out. Not just past temptations of trouble, but troubles yet to come too.

"I bet!" laughed Antonio. He leaned in closer, peering up. "How you feelin'?" 

"Fine!" snapped Barnaby. The water glass was drunk from again, and this time he finished all of it.  Nathan sighed. 

"Barnaby, how much do you normally drink? And how often?"

He blinked. The harsh colors in the bar were beginning to look a lot smoother now. 

"A glass or two of wine, maybe once or twice a month." Barnaby grinned, smoothing back his hair. "Though, when Kotetsu's over, I usually end of drinking a lot more." 

"Heh... you should be in bed." 

"I'm not a child to be put to sleep." Barnaby glared at him, then hiccuped. Antonio started laughing and even Nathan smirked. 

"Don't worry, Handsome, I think I know where to tuck you in." 

"Yeah, yeah." He stood up, ignoring the slight wobbling in his legs. "I'm going to the toilet." 

Halfway there, the floor began to sway. Grabbing onto a nearby stool did nothing when it melted under his hands and sent him tumbling to the floor, which he hit head first.

* * *

_Later That Nig-Morning_

* * *

 

"Ugh," groaned Barnaby, holding a hand up to his aching head. His mouth felt like cotton, and there was a pounding behind his eyes that rivaled the Japanese  _ taiko _ drums Kotetsu had dragged him to see a summer festival.  

"Hey, you okay?" 

The blurry face on front of him morphed into a pair of warm brown eyes, spiky brown hair, and groomed tufts of beard that looked like cats. 

"Ko... kotetsu? Did you come out to drink?"

There was a soft chuckle. 

"Nah, I didn't come out. You got dropped here to sleep." He gestured around, and when Barnaby looked, he could see the faint outline of furniture that proved they were in Kotetsu's apartment. "Nathan told me you had something strong." 

"Yeah... I think even one sip would've bad for me." He sighed, nestling under the blanket he was covered with. It was Kotetsu’s favorite, he noticed, the one with a white tiger on it.

"Sounds like I shoulda gone," chuckled Kotetsu, rearranging a pillow behind his Barnaby's back. "You need the toilet, or some water?" 

"Water'd be nice." 

Kotetsu got up, using the couch for balance, and made his way into the dark kitchen. There was a splashing sound, the plinking of ice, and then he was back, pressing a cold glass into Barnaby's hot hand. 

"Drink it slowly if you need to. Take your time." 

Barnaby did so, letting the cool water refresh his throat. It also wound a stream through his aching head, lessening the pain there too. 

"Thanks," he said gratefully, giving the cup back half-full. Kotetsu placed it on the table. 

"Anything you needed to talk about partner?" The older hero had a smile on his lips, but there was a worry lurking his eyes, illuminated by the lights of the street posts outside. "Nathan said that you were pretty disappointed that I wasn't there tonight." 

"Thanks Nathan," he muttered underneath his breath. That was them putting him into the frying pan and letting him sweat it out.

"And Antonio said he thought it was weird that you picked something so strong."

"Good ol' Antonio," he said just as quietly. And that was him going from the pan to the flames.

Silence reigned in the room, outside being just as quiet as most of Stern Bild slept. 

"I thought..." Kotetsu trailed off, then sighed, not looking at Barnaby. "I thought you still wanted me as your partner, even though my power doesn't last as long anymore. And I break things." 

"None of what happened today was your fault!" Barnaby panicked, trying to get out of the blanket, but he ended up rolling off, half onto the floor as he looked up, meeting those brown eyes. "Same thing would have happened it it'd been me instead of you." 

Kotetsu laughed, turning around and slumping against the side of the couch. 

"Is that what you're worried about? I'll have to pay some fines, but that's it." 

"You shouldn't have to pay anything," grumbled Barnaby, a fist tightening in the folds of the blankets. 

"It's fine. I was weak."

Barnaby pushed against the couch, forcing his partner to either look at him and catch him, or to ignore him and let him fall. It was no surprise that Kotestu caught him. 

"You're not weak. Never weak." He paused for a second, aware of how close they were. Inhaled. Exhaled. "I'm weak." 

He pushed forward, meeting a pair of soft, warm lips with his own. The kiss lasted too long and broke too soon.  

"Why..." the question was a breath of air upon the room's stale air. "Why do you think you're weak?" 

Barnaby's eyes widened. 

"I kissed you...  why aren't you asking about that?" 

"I'd like to think I know why people kiss each other," said Kotetsu, huffing and smiling. "But... I don't know why someone like you thinks you're weak. You've carried your burdens for so long, and all by yourself." 

"I give in so easily." Barnaby looked down at the floor. "Too easily. I should stay strong." 

Kotetsu hummed in thought. He placed the smaller Hero back on the couch, then leaned against it, his head looking up at Barnaby.  

"What's wrong with giving in?" 

Wide green eyes met crinkled brown ones. 

"You... didn't mind kissing me?" 

A small smile bloomed into a wide grin.

"Not at all. Can I... can I kiss you?" 

Barnaby nodded, almost flinching as Kotetsu's hand cupped the side of his face and those lips came back. This time the kiss was longer, more heated. Kotetsu's hand ran up along his sides and he took it as in invitation to return the favor, feeling hard muscles, soft skin, and a few places where the 100 power hadn't finished healing wound before they could scar. 

“This is okay?” Barnaby's voice was soft. “You had a wife, have a kid-“

“Bunny.” Kotetsu’s reply was honey, thick and sweet. “I like women. I also like men. I just happened to find Tomoe first.”

“And Kaede?”

“She’s in middle school now, she’s growing up and understanding more about love.” There was a slight snicker. "She'd understand, but I think there'll always be a part of her crushing on you."

Barnaby groaned as a hand brushed against his cock. He had dreamed of this, and yet it still didn't feel real. 

“Is this what you want?”

He arched into the touches again and added his own, this time drawing a sharp gasp from his partner.

“Yes."

That little word was enough for the two of them to begin taking off clothes, throwing them to the floor with the blankets as Kotetsu moved onto the couch, and lay across Barnaby.

“I... don’t know... what to do,” panted the blond, feeling lightheaded and a touch dizzy from finally experiencing something he'd wanted for so long. 

“You’ve never done this?” 

Barnaby shook his head.

“Too busy... before. Never had time to date, never wanted to bring them home.”

“Then...” Kotetsu’s voice trailed off. “Then tell me what feels good, or doesn’t feel good, to you. Other than that, just follow what your body wants.” 

“And if my body wants more than just words?” 

“We can work on that.” Kotetsu let loose a wolfish grin as he bent to nibble on Barnaby's neck. 

  
  



	2. Kotetsu's One Sip, One Hit, and One Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - And a very happy Valentine's Day!

Kotetsu's phone didn't quit ringing, no matter that it'd been slapped from the nightstand to the floor, and then kicked into the wall. Its shrill tone wormed its way into his brain, immersed itself into his dream about Bunny waiting for him in the  _ onsen _ , and finally forced him to crack open red eyes. 

"It's..." the clock's blurry numbers were kind enough to create solid lines. "Ugh, it's 3:16. Who the hell's calling?" 

He scooped up the phone from where it vibrated against the floor and flipped it open. 

"Old cow, you're dead." 

"And if I'm not this 'old cow'?" asked a too smooth voice. Kotetsu froze. Male, but no one he knew. "What will you do then, Wild Tiger?" 

The phone stayed pinned to his ear even as he started to pace around the half-messy, half-clean room.

"Who are... no, how did you get this number?" 

"That's not important. What's important is that I have something of yours. Or maybe I should say someone." 

"Let her go!" snarled Kotetsu, a fist slamming into the door frame. Kaede had been going over to Karina's for a sleepover, and she'd promised him brunch in the morning, but now he was wishing that she'd called him when she'd gotten there, and not on the way.

" **He** isn't going anywhere." 

"He?" Kotetsu turned back to the bed, eyes narrowing as he took in the empty side. It was an easy assumption that his partner had gotten sidetracked by something on the computer, but if this voice was telling the truth... He stepped closer, eyeing the cover. Colder Barnaby normally slept under the blankets while he slept on top, but the cover only had a surface messiness to it... which meant his partner hadn't made it home last night. "Where's my partner?" 

"Now we're on the same page." The voice laughed; Kotetsu ground his teeth. "Meet me at Mr. Legend's Park, Gold Stage. And come alone." 

"Don't-" He stopped, the dial tone sinking his stomach. "Damn it!" 

Kotetsu took a deep breath, then another. After that, he began throwing on yesterday's clothes; shirt, vest, hat, socks, shoes, done. Five minutes later saw him sprinting out the door, car keys jingling in hand  and him trying to remember the fastest way to get to the park.  

"Come on Bunny, be okay," he whispered under his breath, jamming the key into the ignition and wincing at the ear blasting music that sprang into being. He flicked it off, peeling out of the driveway and pressing his foot all the way to the floor mat. "I need you to be okay... I know you'll be okay..."

Lights flashed by, and the eerie drive of silence only made his knuckles whiter around the steering wheel. Nobody else was on the road at this time though, not even the police, so Kotetsu was able to make it to the park about thirty minutes after receiving the phone call. He cruised the parking lot, groaning and slowing down as he saw Barnaby's flashy red car. 

"How'd they get to you?" he wondered aloud, parking and getting out. A crisp, cool breeze rolled across his face, but it didn't bring him any comfort. Something ahead of him fluttered in the wind. With a foreboding feeling in his stomach, he walked up towards it, nerves afire for any other movements, eyes darting to make sure he wasn't being followed. 

"They call me after dark, hiding in the dark night like the cowards they are." 

The fluttering stopped. Barnaby's jacket. Kotetsu snatched it up, revealing a walkie-talkie and a small glass bottle with liquid inside. A crackling noise sounded. 

"Pick up the walkie-talkie." 

"Give him back. I don't want-" 

"No part of this is in your control," snapped the voice. "So shut up! If you want us to release him, then you'll do exactly what we say, got it? Nod if you understand." 

Kotetsu turned in a circle, nodding. Narrowed eyes scanned the dark shadows around him, the nooks and crannies hidden by the tree and bushes. Nothing. 

"You won't find us so easily. Now, drink from the bottle." 

Kotetsu let out a bark of laughter, a bitter thought welling up. 

"My habits hold me like a grudge," he muttered, picking up the bottle and examining it in the moonlight. "They know it, and I know it. Bunny, I promise I'll get you out of this, and I promise I won't budge." 

He unstopped the bottle, sniffing at the slight scent of garlic. 

"What the hell is this?" 

"Drink it," commanded the bottle. "More than one sip." 

"An' I'm sure this is for my health," muttered Kotetsu under his breath. He took a measured breath, then tilted the bottle all the way up, gagging as its thick liquid poured out. A rolling in his stomach and a flush rising along his chest made him think that he was going to vomit, but swallowing thickly, he gasped, managing to keep it down. 

"Good. Wait there. My companions will come and collect you." 

Kotetsu groaned, holding his stomach and breathing heavily through his mouth. True to the device's voice, he heard grass crunch, getting closer to him between his gasps. 

"Well?" he asked, waiting. He knew they weren't there to escort him. 

Something hit him in his chest, and he jerked, tightening up as electricity raced through him, and then bonelessly slumping down to the ground. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kotetsu! Kotetsu, are you okay? It's been long enough, you should be up."

There was a groan, and then a strange feeling of deja view, waking up wondering what was happening.

"Bunny?" There was someone next to him, nudging him and talking. The blonde hair was correct, but there wasn't any red. 

"Yeah, it's me." A heavy sigh. "Sorry. I got caught." 

"... how?" Kotetsu was awake enough to open his eyes fully, wincing at the harsh light glaring down at them. "Where?"

"We're in one of the park's buildings. And... they told me they had you." 

The Japanese man couldn't help but smile at that. 

"They know us well enough. Got me to come out for you." 

"Hmph."

Koetsu bit his lip to keep from chuckling at Bunny's pout. Bring tied up didn't matter as long as they were together. He looked around the room. Basketballs, baseballs, volleyballs, and dodge balls. A kid's paradise surrounded them, along with fall mats for gymnastics and rackets for badminton. 

"Looks like we're down near the kids' area." Kotetsu struggled against his bonds. "Any idea what they want us for?" 

"No. They just told me that if I used my powers, they had a person ready to plant a bomb in a school." 

Kotetsu froze. 

"Well... that answers that question. Um, do you know what that drink was? Did they make you drink it too?" 

Barnaby looked concerned.

"I... I don't remember anything like that. What did it taste like?" 

"Nasty," Kotetsu said flatly, the memory making him scrape his tongue against his teeth. "You'd remember. Even if they poured it down when you were sleeping." 

He looked around the room. Nothing stood out as not belonging. No one was there, waiting on the sidelines for a chance to gloat. It was just him, Bunny, and lots of balls. 

"Hey!" he yelled out. "Show yourselves you cowards!" 

There was a laugh. 

"I was going to anyhow," said the voice from before, with considerably less static than before. It was behind them, just beyond their range of vision. "Don't think that your jibes annoyed me enough." 

"What do you want?" asked Kotetsu, trying to look over his shoulder. "And don't tell me nothing, otherwise you wouldn't have gone to this much trouble." 

"What do I want...?" the voice mulled over it, stretching the last word out. "I could want all of you Heroes dead... but I don't think that really satisfies my inner urge for revenge." 

"Who are you?" snapped Barnaby. 

"That would be telling." The voice stopped., going from playful to serious. "Do you remember a certain young NEXT that was robbing banks? Her power was teleportation.”

“Oh." Barnaby made a face. "That one.”

“ **That one** was my girlfriend. You assholes put her in prison.”

“Part of the job. Try not to be a criminal." 

Kotetsu grunted as someone kicked him in the back of the chair.

“Well, she’s found a new girlfriend now, some chick with white and purple hair, also captured by you. So I’m pissed.”

“... get over it?” suggested Barnaby, causing Kotetsu to snicker.

“Actually, Wild Tiger here is going to have to ‘get over it’. You wanted to know what was in that potion?”

There was an audible groan.

“Poison?”

“Aphrodisiac.”

Kotetsu groaned again, louder and longer.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“You’d rather it be poison?!” snapped Barnaby, looking at his partner in disbelief.

“Enjoy guys. Give my regards to your girlfriends or wives.”

From the sound of the footsteps, the voice left, shutting the door behind them. The lights stayed on thankfully, letting the two of them look at each other in a mixture of relief, anger, confusion, and something that could have been the stirrings of lust.

“...he has no idea, does he?” snickered Barnaby.

“Enough to give me that potion,” groaned Kotetsu, shifting against the chair. There was an innermost heat building up, starting from his groin. “And what are we supposed to do tied up?”

Barnaby let out a hiss. 

“You, um, just concentrate on not reacting. We'll wait a few more minutes, and then I'll activate my power." 

Kotetsu nodded, trying not to feel how the ropes sent scratchy little shivers across his wrists. The pressure against his legs and shoulders was both equally alluring and distressing at the same time. He concentrated on breathing, timing each inhale and exhale. 

"This isn't... this isn't working..." 

Barnaby looked at him, and even though he smiled, there must have been something telling on his face.

"Should be good enough." Green eyes flashed blue, and the ropes fell to the ground. Kotetsu let out a huff as fingers traced the rope against him, and then they fell away, taking the soft scratches with them. "How are you feeling?" 

"Hot." Kotetsu bent forward and Bunny leaned with him. "Home. I need to go home." 

"We need to," corrected Barnaby, making short work of the rest of the ropes. Kotetsu whined at each touch, wanting more. "We'll take my car and get yours later today." 

"Could be, could be worse," stuttered Kotetsu, sucking in breath between his teeth. "This whole thing. Could be worse. I’m weak, but I could be weaker." 

"Could be better." Barnaby grunted as he swept his partner up bridal style. Then he froze. "Kotetsu." 

"Mmm?" 

Barnaby's voice was low. 

"I'm not, repeat, not, going to have sex in a room full of children's playground equipment." There was a pause. "Get your hand off." 

"Can't... can't help it lil'Bunny. I need to touch you. Feel you." 

"Thirty minutes." The next part could have been snappish, but the younger Hero's voice was concerned. "Can you keep it in your pants until then?" 

In response, Kotetsu rubbed himself, kissing the chest he was pressed against. 

"Thirty minutes," pleaded Barnaby, finally putting action to words by racing to his car. Kotetsu was thankful it was still dark; there was no one there to see him running his hands over his partner's chest nor caressing the side of his face. He groaned as Barnaby set him down on the cold seat, mourning the loss of heat as well as contact. Almost as if in response, his inner wave of desire rose higher. 

"Hurry," he said, sinking lower in the front seat. Barnaby's reaction was to carefully pull out of the parking lot, turning down the opera he had been playing. 

"I'm not going to go too fast," he warned, checking both ways before leaving the parking lot. "If we get pulled over now, there's no way I can explain this." 

"Random... NEXT power." 

"Right. At five in the morning? The police would wonder which one of us had that power." Barnaby looked over at Kotetsu, flushing as the older man dipped a hand into his pants. "Twenty minutes." 

And those were a hard twenty minutes. Kotetsu tried to keep himself satisfied by palming himself, and it had worked in the beginning, but the closer they got to the apartment, the more he craved from someone else.

"Bunny... god I want you so bad. I want to feel your kisses, your tongue, your mouth all over me." 

"Two minutes."  Barnaby pulled into the driveway, parking diagonally across the small driveway and practically diving out of the door. He'd opened the apartment door, and that's when Kotetsu couldn't take it anymore. He pounced, biting the slender neck and wrapping arms around the blond, both of them falling into the entryway. 

"Kotetsu, wait, the door-" Barnaby's voice cut off as his shirt was ripped away.

"Fuck the door." 

Barnaby exploded into laughter at that, reaching out and snagging the mail drop box even as he felt his belt being pulled through it's loops. The door shut, but not before an amused response slipped through the closing crack. 

"No, I think you mean fuck me." 

 

 


End file.
